Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 20
'Begin! The Survival Battle!' (Japanese: '開幕！サバイバルバトル''' Raising the curtain! Survival Battle) is the 20th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the 174th episode of the Beyblade anime and features the start of the survival battle.'' Synopsis Doji and Ryuga are flying in a helicoptor where Doji wants Ryuga to meet another Dark Nebula member in the deasert. As they arrive, they are greeted by a mysterious Blader who challenges Ryuga to a Beybattle. Ryuga accepts and battles fiercely. Madoka Amano shows Gingka Hagane, Kenta Yumiha, Benkei, Osamu, Takashi and, Akira a new tag-tournament sponsored by the WBBA called "Survival Battle." In it, Bladers compete to become the best Blader and, whoever wins will get one wish. Benkei wants a steak while Gingka just wants a hamburger knowing he's already a great Blader. The gang arrive at the destination and discover over 900 Bladers who are competing in the tournament. They see Kyoya tategami, Hyoma, Tetsuya watarigani and even Hikaru Hasama entering. Madoka enters but states she's just working with the WBBA to help repair Beys. The Bladers go into 5 planes while Blader DJ announces that they will arrive in Beyblade Island and the wish that will be granted to the one who wins the competition. He also tells that there are secret pieces in on the island which will help the Blader. He then tells them to get ready their parachutes and fall down to the island. Benkei talks to Kyoya to become teammates, but declines stating that it's time for Benkei to go on his own. Before Gingka arrives, has a quick chat to Hyoma, Hikaru and, Madoka. Gingka is amazed at the island and explores it. He challenges five different Bladers and beats them all in one hit. Meanwhile, Kyoya beyblades fiercely with another opponent and wins. The mysterious blader is then seen defeating another blader with an insanley grin. Benkei, Osamu, Takashi and, Akira get stuck in a booby-trap. Tetsuya appears stating that he made those traps and will only let them out if they promise to be his team-mates and win Survival Battle. They refuse stating that he's a cheater and will do anything to win. Due to this, Tetsuya steals their Beys and threatens to drop them in the ocean if they won't be his teammates. Althogh they worry about their Blades, they refuse to be Tetsuya's tammates. Tetsuya proceeds to drop them but just then, Kenta's Flame Sagittario saves them and Benkei, Osamu, Takashi and, Akira from Tetsuya's trap. They then gang up on Tetsuya and Beyblade him. Tetsuya battles fiercley but Kenta and Benkei's special moves defeat him. Kenta tells him that being a cheater is not the way of Beyblade and he needs to change. Tetsuya thinks about this but then runs as usual learning nothing. Gingka and the other Bladers in the island learn that there are less than 100 Bladers in the island so the competition gets harder. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Osamu, Takashi, and Akira *Hyoma *Hikaru Hasama *Tetsuya Watarigani *Blader DJ *Ryuga *Doji *Yu Tendo Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Flame Sagittario C145S *Dark Bull H145SD *Dark Gasher CH120SF *Lightning L-Drago 100HF *Flame Libra T125ES *Competitor's Beys Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:survival battle